XerTmet
Who is XerTmet XerTmet, more known under the alias, VRChatDiary, is a person from Germany, who found a home in the whirlwind of insanity that is VRChat. Lore Biography/History XerTmet, a lovely mute woman who is a Waifu of the most “famous” Twitch streamer, Kuri, The “FAMOUS” African Booty Warrior King. She often be overprotective of Kuri due to the time when other women on Virtual Reality Chat (VRChat) come close to be friends with Kuri. She often shows her ‘Dere side (Yandere, Deredere, Mayadere, and Sadodere) when Kuri flirts or gets too close to other VRChat females whom he finds cute. XerTmet's personality is once often a shy woman for her age. At young age she was abandoned by her real parents and is left with her sister, ZeChibi. She then gets adopted by Foster parents and lived her life in the old manor. XerTmet and ZeChibi were left alone the whole time since the Foster Parents were occupied with their work so they don’t remember much of their foster parents either. At age 20, XerTmet ran away from home to join many groups that hopes to find a real family for her, ones that can really accept her as a child. She searched far and wide without any friends and is scared of Men. Many men always see her as a beautiful person and wants to do lewd and awful stuff to her. She runs from the men whom chases after her for harassment and such. She changes her image to be more Dark, Gothic feel kind of look, with Black dress, brown mitten gloves, and black stockings. When men sees her in the outfit, they feel disturbed of the image and avoids her as she continues her journey to search for new parents to be part of the family. One day, she come across few groups till she meets the man, KuriGames. She couldn’t keep her eyes off him. Her first attempt to approach Kuri was with a Shovel, a Weapon of choice she uses defend herself. As she teases and taunts Kuri, the love relationship begins. KuriGames takes XerTmet out on a date and they both fell in love with each other. XerTmet has never felt loved before until Kuri and to be treated as a family. She feels like she is being shown the light by Kuri but when Kuri started flirting with other female friends of his, XerTmet shows her 'Dere side'. XerTmet often becomes a Rival to Kuri when it comes to something she is against but Kuri didn’t want to remove her. XerTmet’s life for love has begun and her search for a family continues… Joining the A.L.A. XerTmet recently joined the A.L.A, finding common grounds with Zentreya, mainly for the fight against the Lewdist lewding innocent people. However, she has stated it's OK to be a little lewd, just not over people's spouses, just your own waifu and or husbandos. Recent Times Xertmet has opened her own club, the Red Lady, and was even given a starring role in a VRChat based horror map, being one of the three murder characters. Trivia * XerTmet has gone on record to state she is indeed a Deredere, with eyes only for Kuri. All allegations of being yandere are false, as she doesn't outright stab him constantly, (like MaTSix does with Joey Bagels.) * She currently owns one of the only Kuri body pillows, something that makes her EXTREMELY happy. * She has a signature twitch. * Very few things scare Zentreya. One of them is an angry XerTmet. * She has jokingly been compared to WWE Super Star Triple H because of her love of shovels. * She's not wearing a babooska damn it. * XerTmet owns a shovel, but it is unknown if she has a name for it. * During One Stream with KuriGames, There is a unexpected event relates to iBRSMikuru, a new friend of hers and a much admirable person to KuriGames. The incident involves a Prototype Chibi Model of XerTmet in the works for reveal leading KuriGames thinking its his New Child. XerTmet claims KuriGames as a Deep Sleeper and unaware of the Situation leading to the Chibi Model as his daughter, till the Information leads to clear the misunderstanding. * She has a fondness of shoving greeting cards(?) into people's mouths or, when they're not paying attention, their rear. Andis and Magic Kappa enjoy the taste of the cards. * XerTmet was present for fellow 'dere, Ashunera's wedding, and the divorce that followed, where XerTmet jumped ship almost instantly on Ashunera when he tried to convince Judge Emmitt that Lanfear was German slang for Lantern. * She is considered very close friends with the Lanfears, and Zentreya. * Xert has opened her own dance club. Gallery Bodypillow.png|She's so damn happy. Links Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/vrchatdiary Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCylcz-nwm5NYX2FZmAKACWw Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans